Pan Tanaka
|Ubiór= *Czarny garnitur i spodnie *Biała koszula *Okulary *Lawendowa muszka *Czarne buty *Białe skarpety |Płeć= Mężczyzna |Rasa= Człowiek |Wiek= 35 |Oczy= Brązowe |Wzrost= 175 cm |Waga= 72 kg |Włosy= Czarne |Skóra= Żółta |Dubbing ang.= Darren Dunstan |Dubbing jap.= Naoki Imamura |Dubbing pl.= Dariusz Stach |Zdolności = *Sztuki walki *Walka mieczem *Gotowanie *Pilotowanie |Lubi= *Chrisa - swojego panicza *Nelsona - swojego mistrza *Topaz (obiekt westchnień) *Doktora Atsumi - swojego nauczyciela *Filmy o samurajach *Medytację *Swoją ojczyznę *Bronić Thorndyke'ów |Nie lubi= *Kiedy Chris jest w niebezpieczeństwie *Kiedy Chuck nie chce spać *Krępujących sytuacji *Hańbienia się *Nieproszonych gości }} – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic X. Jest lokajem i ochroniarzem rodziny Thorndyke'ów. Jego zadaniem jest pilnować Chrisa i rezydencję przed wszelkimi możliwymi zagrożeniami. W wolnych chwilach poświęca się medytacji i doskonaleniu swoich sztuk walki. Historia Przeszłość Pan Tanaka urodził się na nienazwanej wyspie. Kiedy był małym chłopcem, często bawił się w górach. Odkrył wtedy kolonię Chao. Gdy dorósł, zaczął studiować na uniwersytecie Yamato. Jego nauczycielem był Doktor Atsumi. W końcu podjął pracę jako ochroniarz i osobisty lokaj rodziny Thorndyke'ów. Saga nowego świata thumb|left|Pan Tanaka ujawnia swoją wiedzę o istnieniu Sonica i jego przyjaciół Pan Tanaka dosyć szybko zorientował się o tym, że Chris i Chuck ukrywali Sonica i jego przyjaciół - przybyszy z alternatywnego wymiaru. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Infiltracja Rejonu 99, gdzie podał Chrisowi śniadanie. W odcinku Sonic kontra Knuckles Pan Tanaka złapał Chrisa i Chucka, którzy dokądś się spieszyli. Pozwolił przejść Chrisowi, ale Chucka zmusił do drzemki, która miała dobrze podziałać na jego zdrowie. W odcinku Techniczny nauczyciel Tanaka powiadomił Chrisa o dzisiejszej wizycie jego rodziców. Później Tanaka i Ella powitali Nelsona i Lindsey, którzy przylecieli do domu helikopterem. Chris jednak przez długi czas nie wracał i Tanaka chciał po niego podjechać. Ella wyrzuciła mu jednak ten pomysł z głowy. W odcinku Ciężka impreza u Chrisa trwały przygotowania do przyjęcia, które organizowała Lindsey. Pan Tanaka ujawnił wtedy Chrisowi i Cream, że wiedział o pobycie przyjaciół Sonica w rezydencji. Postanowił jednak dochować tajemnicy, zgodnie z prośbą Chrisa. Tanaka przyjął pierwszego gościa, którym był nauczyciel Chrisa - Pan Stewart. W trakcie imprezy zjawił się również Sam Speed - wujek Chrisa. Niestety Cream ujawniła się w pewnym momencie. Aby sytuacja ta nie wzbudzała podejrzeń, Pan Tanaka powiedział że ćwiczył ostatnio brzuchomówstwo. Chrisowi udało się łatwo zagadać swoje wujka, ale Ella wciąż była zmieszana. Tanaka i Chuck stwierdzili, że Chris powinien jej wszystko opowiedzieć. Tak więc Ella również została wtajemniczona w sekret. thumb|left|Pan Tanaka przygotowuje się do meczu baseballowego W odcinku Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X Doktor Eggman zakłócił przekaz telewizyjny, wykorzystując swojego robota E-90 Super Sweeper. Pan Tanaka był zaniepokojony tym, że nie będzie mógł oglądać swoich filmów o samurajach i karate. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zdołali jednak naprawić ten problem, niszcząc robota. W odcinku Ostatni kurort Pan Tanaka i Ella towarzyszyli Chrisowi na otwarciu ośrodka wypoczynkowego na Szmaragdowym Wybrzeżu. Zaatakował ich wtedy Doktor Eggman. Pan Tanaka próbował walczyć z jego robotami, ale został zatrzymany przez Ellę. Ostatecznie wszystkich uratował Sonic, z pomocą Amy. W odcinku Soniczna drużyna baseballowa Doktor Eggman wyzwał Sonica i jego przyjaciół na mecz baseballa o Szmaragdy Chaosu. Pan Tanaka wziął udział w rozgrywkach. Ostatecznie drużyna Sonica wygrała, lecz Eggman uciekł z jednym Szmaragdem Chaosu. W odcinku Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 Tanaka minął się z Ellą, która wyżalała mu się na temat bezczelności doradcy prezydenta. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu Pan Tanaka odwiedza swoją ojczyznę|thumb W odcinku Po to są przyjaciele Pan Tanaka został wezwany przez Ellę, aby przepędzić rządowych agentów, którzy wdarli się do rezydencji. Udało mu się skutecznie wyrzucić intruzów. W odcinku Forteca Eggmana Pan Tanaka przyjechał do centrum miasta w wielkiej ciężarówce, niszcząc przy tym E-33 Buball które zagrażały Chrisowi i jego przyjaciołom. Tanaka przywiózł im Tornado X, dzięki któremu Sonic i jego przyjaciele zniszczyli Egg Fort. W odcinku Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza Pan Tanaka pomógł Chuckowi rozdać dokumentów dla Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Później przypłynął jachtem, aby pomóc bohaterom w walce z E-57 Clurken na pełnym morzu. W odcinku Misja bojowa - forteca Eggmana 2 Pan Tanaka przyleciał na prom, na którym Sonic i jego przyjaciele musieli się relaksować. Tanaka przyprowadził ze sobą ludzi z domu spokojnej starości, którzy mieli nauczyć niebieskiego jeża i pozostałych jak się relaksować. Tanaka twierdził, że prawdziwy wojownik musi znaleźć czas na odpoczynek, aby stać się jeszcze potężniejszym. W odcinku Szybcy przyjaciele Pan Tanaka i Ella zaatakowali Sama, którego wzięli za intruza. Sam przyjechał do rezydencji późną nocą, aby wyzwać Sonica na wyścig. W odcinku Zaginiony mały Chao Pan Tanaka zabrał Chrisa, Frances, Danny'ego, Tailsa, Amy, Cream, Sonica oraz Pana Stewarta do swojego ojczystego kraju. Tanaka oddał hołd pomnikowi wojownika, a następnie udał się z pozostałymi na kemping. Pan Tanaka przygotowywał posiłek, a pomagali mu w tym Stewart i Amy. Pozostali ruszyli na poszukiwania Cheese'a, który popłynął z nurtem rzeki. Tanaka był przekonany, że Chris i jego przyjaciele łatwo odnajdą zaginionego Chao w tych górach. Nieco później nad obozem przeleciał wielki robot E-66 Da-Dai-Oh. Tanaka, Amy i Stewart pobiegli po Sonica, aby ostrzec go przed atakiem Eggmana. Na szczęście niebieski jeż zdołał zniszczyć maszynę. Pod koniec dnia Pan Tanaka dowiedział się, że Chris i jego przyjaciele odnaleźli kolonię Chao, którą on sam odkrył będąc małym chłopcem. Pan Tanaka staje do walki z robotem Eggmana|thumb|left W odcinku Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu Nelson zaprosił Tanakę i jego przyjaciół do studia nagraniowego. Tam wyjawił im, że planuje zaskoczyć Lindsey prezentem z okazji ich rocznicy ślubu. Prezentem tym okazał się być Szmaragd Chaosu. Szmaragd wywołał zamieszanie w studiu, które zwabiło Eggmana i jego roboty, a także Rouge i Topaz. Tanaka próbował stanąć w obronie Thorndyke'ów, stając na drodze robota E-74 Weazo, lecz został powalony przez jego ogon. Zrozpaczony próbował zedrzeć z siebie swój uniform, lecz Chris i Lindsey powiedzieli mu że w niczym nie zawinił. Tanaka podziękował im i uspokoił się. W odcinku Jak złapać jeża Tanaka pomagał Chuckowi i pozostałym w złapaniu Sonica, który biegł jak w amoku. W odcinku Nikczemny podstęp Pan Tanaka, wraz z Chuckiem i Frances, odprawił Sonica i jego przyjaciół, którzy polecieli na poszukiwania ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Saga Chaosa Pan Tanaka przebrany za niemowlaka|thumb Po wydarzeniach z ostatniej sagi minęło sześć miesięcy. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zadomowili się na Ziemi. W odcinku Początek katastrofy Pan Tanaka podawał jedzenie Chrisowi i Cream. W odcinku Bunt robota Pan Tanaka i Chuck odprawili Sonica i Tailsa, którzy polecieli uratować Amy. W odcinku Walka na Jajostatku Pan Tanaka przyjął Tailsa i Amy, których Chuck przywiózł z powrotem do rezydencji. W odcinku Wędrowiec Gamma Tanaka pomógł Tailsowi wymknąć się z rezydencji, otoczonej przez tłum fanów lisa. Tanaka przebrał się za niemowlę, które Ella wiozła w wózku dla dzieci. Fani Tailsa myśleli, że lis ukrywa się w wózku. Tymczasem Tails przez cały czas ukrywał się pod spódnicą Elli. W odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu Perfect Chaos zaatakował Station Square, dewastując miasto katastrofalną powodzią. Chris nie zjawił się w domu. Tanaka obiecał, że zostanie w rezydencji i będzie czekał na chłopca. Później dołączył do Chucka, Elli, Cream i Cheese'a, z którymi udał się do centrum miasta. Tam pomógł zebrać Sonicowi rozrzucone przez Chaosa szmaragdy. Sonic wykorzystał ich pozytywną energię i dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica. Super Sonic zneutralizował gniew Perfect Chaosa. Stwór wrócił do swojej normalnej formy, a na widok Chao pojawiła się w nim radość. Chaos odszedł następnie z Tikal. Saga Shadowa thumb|left|Pan Tanaka i Chris płyną na Więzienną Wyspę W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" Pan Tanaka towarzyszył Chrisowi w przeprowadzce do innego miasta, która miała potrwać kilka miesięcy, do momentu w którym rezydencja Thorndyke'ów zostanie odbudowana po ostatnim ataku Perfect Chaosa. W odcinku Uciekinier Sonic Sonic został oskarżony o różne przestępstwa w tym kradzież Szmaragdu Chaosu. Tanaka i jego przyjaciele nie chcieli w to jednak wierzyć. Później Pan Tanaka pojechał z Chrisem i Chuckiem na Downhill Street, gdzie Sonic miał walczyć z wielkim robotem. Tam okazało się, że Sonic toczył pojedynek z Shadowem, który wykorzystywał Szmaragd Chaosu do teleportowania się. Czarny jeż uciekł, kiedy zaczęła nadjeżdżać policja. Sonic zdecydował się nie stawiać dłużej oporu. Nazajutrz Pan Tanaka i Chris popłynęli w kierunku Więziennej Wyspy, aby uratować Sonica. W odcinku Ucieczka z Więziennej Wyspy Pan Tanaka i Chris założyli przebrania, oraz wsiedli do roweru wodnego w kształcie łabędzia, aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Gdy dobili do brzegu, Pan Tanaka kazał zostać Chrisowi w łodzi. Sam ruszył w kierunku wojskowej bazy. Tam spotkał Tailsa, oraz Amy, która uratowała Sonica. Niebieski jeż musiał jeszcze wyrównać rachunki z Shadowem. Tanaka, wraz z Tailsem i Amy, wrócił do łodzi. Tam okazało się jednak, że Chrisa nie było. Tanaka szukał go wszędzie. Nie udało mu się jednak uratować chłopca na czas, gdyż ten teleportował się z Shadowem. Sonic zabrał Tanakę z powrotem na Tornado X. Po chwili wyspa eksplodowała. Tanaka był przerażony i obawiał się, że Chris zginął. W odcinku Zagrożenie z kosmosu w wiadomościach podano, że na Więziennej Wyspie nie znaleziono żadnych ofiar. Dało to bohaterom nadzieję, ale również Jakiś czas później Doktor Eggman zaprezentował swoją potęgę, niszcząc połowę Księżyca strzałem z Armaty Zaćmienia. Pan Tanaka odwrócił uwagę robotów GUN, dzięki czemu Sonic i Knuckles mogli uciec. Następnie dołączył do bohaterów w drodze do piramidy Eggmana. Po dotarciu do bazy bohaterowie musieli znaleźć sposób na otwarcie drzwi. Wtedy zaatakował ich Bokkun, sterujący Egg Golemem. Golem wyważył drzwi, a Sonic i Knuckles strącili Bokkuna z jego głowy. Bokkun zdążył jednak złapać Topaz w uścisku Egg Golema. Pan Tanaka odwrócił uwagę robota, a Cream i Amy odzyskały pilot. Pan Tanaka uratował natomiast spadającą Topaz. Wkrótce po bohaterów przyleciał Tails w Tornadzie X. Sonic jednak zdecydował, że w kosmos polecą promem. Topaz obiecała zaopiekować się Cream, za co Pan Tanaka jej podziękował. thumb|Pan Tanaka podnosi rannego Chrisa W odcinku Walka na Arce Kolonii Kosmicznej bohaterowie zbliżali się do Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, kiedy niespodziewanie Knuckles przejął kontrolę nad sterami. Przyjaciele rozbili się na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, ale wyszli cało z incydentu. Knuckles pobiegł na poszukiwania Głównego Szmaragdu. Bohaterowie wyciągnęli Tornado X i zaczęli przemierzać korytarze kolonii. W Crazy Gadget Tails podał Sonicowi fałszywy Szmaragd Chaosu, który mieli podłożyć do Armaty Zaćmienia aby ją sabotować. Jednakże zaatakowali ich Doktor Eggman oraz jego pomocnicy, którzy złapali Amy. Sonic wpadł w pułapkę doktora i wraz z fałszywym szmaragdem został wystrzelony w kapsule, która wybuchła w kosmosie. Pan Tanaka myślał, że niebieski jeż zginął. Po tym jak Tails pokonał Eggmana, Pan Tanaka pobiegł szukać Chrisa. Był bardzo szczęśliwy, widząc że chłopcu nic się nie stało. Następnie dołączył do obserwowania walki Sonica i Shadowa na lufie Armaty Zaćmienia. W odcinku Kosmiczny pojedynek ''Eggman umieścił ostatni szmaragd w armacie, ale działo nie wystrzeliło. Zamiast tego Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK zaczęła zmierzać w stronę Ziemi z niesamowitą prędkością. Był to plan uknuty dawno temu przez Geralda Robotnika, dziadka Eggmana, w odwecie za to że ludzkość zabiła jego wnuczkę - Marię. ARK miała zderzyć się z planetą i zniszczyć ją w ciągu 27 minut i 54 sekund. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy zdecydowali się połączyć siły aby zatrzymać kosmiczną stację. Pan Tanaka, Chris i Amy udali się do bezpiecznego sektora kolonii. Tam spotkali Shadowa. Chris próbował go przekonać, aby również pomógł ocalić świat. Shadow zaczął jednak kłócić się i walczyć z Chrisem. Amy chciała interweniować, ale Pan Tanaka ją zatrzymał. Wycieńczony uderzeniami Shadowa Chris padł. Czarny jeż dał się jednak przekonać. Pan Tanaka podniósł ciało nieprzytomnego chłopca, które potem uleczył Super Sonic. Ostatecznie Super Sonic i Super Shadow zatrzymali kolonię, zabijając Final Lizard. Następnie teleportowali ją z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce, wykonując Kontrolę Chaosu. Po tym wydarzeniu Pan Tanaka i pozostali bohaterowie wrócili na Ziemię. Saga półksiężyca thumb|left|Pan Tanaka i Topaz lecą w kosmos W wyniku trzeciej Kontroli Chaosu, na Ziemi zaczęło pojawiać się więcej mieszkańców świata Sonica. W odcinku ''Korporacja Eggmana Chuck i jego przyjaciele mieli świętować pierwszy wschód Słońca w Nowym Roku. Słońce zostało jednak przysłonięte przez Egg Moon. Eggman udał się do Prezydenta i wytłumaczył się usterką. W ramach rekompensaty, doktor zaczął sprzedawać Słoneczne Kule, które zapewniały światło. Sonic jednak nie ufał Eggmanowi i zaczął niszczyć Mirror Tower, dostarczające energię do Słonecznych Kul. Pozbawieni światła mieszkańcy Station Square zaatakowali rezydencję Thorndyke'ów, chcąc znaleźć tam Sonica. Pan Tanaka rzucił się, aby bronić Chucka, osaczonego przez wściekły tłum. W odcinku Eggman na prezydenta! wściekłe tłumy wdarły się do rezydencji i chciały dokonać odwetu na przyjaciołach Sonica. Zostali jednak przepędzeni przez Załogę S, którą przyprowadził ze sobą Sam Speed. Wkrótce wyszło na jaw, że Eggman sterował Egg Moonem aby celowo wywołać zaćmienie. Pan Tanaka zgłosił się na ochotnika do misji, której celem było naprawienie Egg Moona. Razem z nim polecieli: Knuckles, Rouge i Topaz, która była pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności w pilotowaniu promów kosmicznych. Bohaterom udało się zniszczyć odbiornik na powierzchni Egg Moona, dzięki czemu Księżyc wrócił na swoją orbitę. Eggman i jego roboty trafili natomiast do więzienia. Saga Emerla thumb|Pan Tanaka obdarowuje Topaz naszyjnikiem W odcinku Elektroniczna panika Pan Tanaka odebrał nowy odkurzacz, który zamówiła Ella. Tego samego dnia sprzęt elektroniczny zaatakował rezydencję Thorndyke'ów i całe miasto Station Square. Jedynym sposobem na wyeliminowanie wszystkich maszyn było zalanie ich wodą. Dostęp do niej został jednak odcięty. Pan Tanaka, Chuck, Chris, oraz Lindsey polecieli nad tamę, gdzie dołączyli do nich Nelson, Amy i Tails. Wspólnymi siłami bohaterowie odblokowali tamę, dzięki czemu do woda wróciła do miasta, a zbuntowany sprzęt elektroniczny udało się zniszczyć. Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 i Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 Pan Tanaka i Ella pocieszali Amy, która czuła się samotna i niekochana. Tanaka został potem zapisany przez Nelsona do turnieju walk, w którym główną nagrodą był Szmaragd Chaosu. W pierwszej rundzie jego przeciwnikiem była Topaz. Zamiast walczyć, Pan Tanaka podarował jej naszyjnik wysadzany klejnotami. Dzięki temu zdobył jej sympatię i przeszedł do kolejnej rundy. Jego następnym przeciwnikiem był Emerl. Robnot skopiował technikę walki Tanaki, blokując atak kijem. Widząc umiejętności robota, Pan Tanaka poddał się tuż przed tym jak otrzymał uderzenie. Saga powrotu do domu thumb|left|Pan Tanaka i Topaz znajdują szkatułkę z harahireconem W odcinku Zaginiona mapa do rezydencji Thorndyke'ów przybyli Doktor Atsumi i Knuckles. Pan Tanaka rozpoznał swojego nauczyciela i był wzruszony jego wizytą. Okazało się, że Doktor Eggman ukradł Atsumiemu mapę Murazji. W przeszłości był to kontynent, na którym znajdował się czuły punkt świata. Bohaterowie postanowili wypłynąć i dotrzeć do Murazji. Jednakże zanim dotarli do wyspy, zaatakował ich Egg Giant-Makan - najnowsza forteca bojowa Eggmana. Okazało się, że Eggman planował wysadzić czuły punkt Murazji, aby doprowadzić do erupcji wszystkich wulkanów na świecie. W trakcie ataku fortecy, Sonic wylądował w wodzie. Chris popłynął, aby go uratować. Przewrażliwiony Tanaka rzucił im koło ratunkowe, ale trafił Chrisa w głowę i chłopiec stracił przytomność. Tanaka próbował rzucić im się na ratunek, ale Ella i Atsumi zatrzymywali go. Z pomocą bohaterom przybył GUN Fort V3, który uratował ich przed Eggmanem. Wspólnymi siłami udało się zatopić Egg Giant-Makan, ale Eggman i jego roboty uciekli do Murazji. W odcinku Sonic kontra potwór z podziemi Tanaka zauważył, że Topaz wdała się w kłótnię z załogą GUN Fortu V3. Zdenerwowana odeszła. Chuck powiedział Tanace, aby poszedł za nią. W trakcie spotkania z Topaz na plaży, Pan Tanaka musiał wyładować swój stres, niszcząc pobliskie kamienie. W jednym z nich leżała szkatułka, którą Tanaka i Topaz zanieśli do pozostałych. Doktor Atsumi powiedział, że była wykonana z harahireconu, czyli tajemniczego materiału używanego przez mieszkańców Murazji. Pan Tanaka spędzał następnie czas z Topaz, aż do momentu w którym musieli opuścić wyspę. Gdy plany Eggmana zostały pokrzyżowane, bohaterowie wrócili do domu. thumb|Pan Tanaka pociesza Topaz W odcinku Początek końca Pan Tanaka przewrócił się w szoku, gdy usłyszał że Decoe i Bocoe wspominali o jego ślubie z Topaz. Później Pan Tanaka uczestniczył w grillowaniu, które urządzili Nelson i Lindsey. Powiadomił również Chucka o ważnym telefonie z rządu. Okazało się, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata, bo w przeciwnym razie czas zatrzyma się na zawsze. Chris jednak nie chciał w to wierzyć i uciekł. Tanaka nie mógł go złapać i przeprosił za swoją nieuwagę. Chris wrócił później do domu cały i zdrowy. W odcinku Poranek pożegnań nastał dzień rozstania. Na obrzeżach Station Square ustawiono portal, którym przyjaciele ze świata Sonica mieli wrócić. Pan Tanaka pożegnał się z Amy, której życzył wszystkiego najlepszego. Później pocieszył Topaz, która płakała z powodu odejścia Rouge. Pod koniec odcinka Chris wyłączył portal i uciekł z Soniciem. Pan Tanaka i Topaz próbowali ich złapać, lecz zgubili ich. Następnego dnia Pan Tanaka i Ella towarzyszyli Chuckowi, który postanowił powiedzieć Nelsonowi i Lindsey gdzie popełnili błędy w wychowaniu Chrisa. Ostatecznie państwo Thorndyke wrócili ze swoim synem cali i zdrowi. Saga Metarexów left|thumb|Pan Tanaka i Ella we wspomnieniach Chrisa Przez kolejnych sześć lat Pan Tanaka uczył Chrisa sztuk walki. Tanaka i Ella pojawili się również we wspomnieniach Chrisa w odcinku Światło w ciemności Charakterystyka Osobowość Pan Tanaka jest cichy i bardzo poświęcony swojej pracy. Z wielkim szacunkiem traktuje Chrisa i jego ojca, którego nazywa wielkim mistrzem. Zrobi wszystko, aby bronić Thorndyke'ów, nawet jeśli miałoby to kosztować go życie. Czasami bywa jednak nadgorliwy w swojej pracy i zbyt nerwowy. Ogląda liczne filmy o samurajach i karate, które wytyczyły mu pewne wzorce. Tanaka chce być tak jak prawdziwi japońscy wojownicy, ale efekt jaki osiąga bywa zwykle komiczny. Ton jego głosu jest bardzo oficjalny i umiarkowany. Wygląd Pan Tanaka posiada azjatyckie rysy twarzy. Jego skóra jest żółta, oczy są brązowe, a włosy czarne. Pan Tanaka nosi na sobie czarny garnitur z białą koszulą pod spodem i fioletową muszką. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Pan Tanaka posługuje się stylem Shiten Batto Pan Tanaka trenuje się w sztukach walki. Nie zawsze jednak wychodzi mu to dobrze. Posiada taką siłę, że może niszczyć skały uderzeniami swoich butów i pięści. Aby doskonalić swoje umiejętności, poświęca się medytacji. Podczas pracy wykorzystuje niektóre narzędzia jak miecze. Posiada również osobistą katanę. Pan Tanaka posługuje się też stylem Shiten Batto, podczas walki kijem. Wyskakuje wtedy wysoko w powietrze, a następnie leci prosto na przeciwnika, aby zadać mu uderzenie. Oprócz tego Pan Tanaka potrafi pilotować różne pojazdy, takie jak samochody terenowe, łodzie, ciężarówki, czy nawet promy kosmiczne. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Christopher Thorndyke (panicz) * Nelson Thorndyke (wielki mistrz) * Lindsey Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Ella * Topaz (obiekt westchnień) * Doktor Atsumi (nauczyciel) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Vanilla the Rabbit * Sam Speed * Pan Stewart * Rouge the Bat * Emerl * Chao Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun * Chaos Ciekawostki *We francuskim dubbingu postać ta określana jest naprzemiennie imionami Tanaka i Édouard. Jest to prawdopodobnie błąd tłumaczy, którzy próbowali nadać mu oryginalne imię. Kategoria:Ludzie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X)